


衣带渐宽

by everfree



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other, Sex Reversion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: “你知道的，Sherlock，伦敦属于我的镜头，而你属于伦敦。”
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 12





	衣带渐宽

“你知道的，Sherlock，伦敦属于我的镜头，而你属于伦敦。”

1.  
Sherlock砰地一声合上行李箱盖，视而不见拖在外面的半截衣袖。她心烦意乱地把箱子踢到一边，开始全力搜寻自己的护照和机票。很快221B里的一切就呈现出了布朗运动的状态，John为拥有良好生存环境付出的体力和苦心再次付诸东流，但Sherlock确信自己很快能得到原谅，毕竟接下去的两个月John会拥有足够的时间独自收拾屋子，以及，带今年的第三个人生伴侣回贝克街过夜。  
她掏出手机看了看时间，差五分钟到九点半，离起飞还有八个小时。  
而她又一次弄丢了自己的护照和机票。

门铃恰逢其时地响了起来，Sherlock停下动作侧耳分辨，接着翻了个白眼一屁股坐进沙发。她无意下楼应门，但来客显然习惯了见招拆招。从容不迫的高跟鞋声一路响上楼梯，熟门熟路地停在221B客厅前。  
Sherlock烦躁地抓了抓短发，有种拔腿而逃的冲动。也许从窗口溜走是个不错的选择，但她马上放弃了这个念头，这里是伦敦，逃到哪里都没有区别。  
似乎是为了给她足够的时间放弃抵抗，敲门声这时才响了起来，笃笃笃四平八稳的三声，和她的焦虑形成了鲜明对照。Sherlock只觉得一股被算计的怒火涌上心头，她深吸了口气，猛地跳下沙发，一把拉开了房门。

一根细长白皙的手指戳上了她的额头，Sherlock僵了僵没能动弹，只好使劲瞪着对方，试图以形而上的方式表达自己的愤怒。但这招显然无效，Mycroft精致的脸在黑暗中浮现，鲜艳的唇角带着一抹老奸巨猾的微笑。  
“晚上好，亲爱的妹妹。”

Sherlock盯着她的唇角没说话，Mycroft今天用的是Armani400，无懈可击的暗红，为她形状完美的嘴唇勾勒出要命的弧度。她有Armani的全套唇膏，在Sherlock的印象里，每一支都是名为Mycroft的陷阱的得力帮凶。  
姐姐在朝她微笑，Sherlock忽然泄了气，耷拉下肩膀把对方让进屋里。

Mycroft并没有急着坐下，她挑眉环顾了一圈凌乱的屋子，“你在找东西？”  
她高挑的身形在地板上投射下细长的影子，Sherlock默默在影子头上踩了几脚，然后缩进自己的小沙发里。  
“不管你事。” 她闷闷地回答。  
Mycroft耸了耸肩，视线在角落的行李箱上停留了几秒，“这就是你去阿富汗的全部行李？” 她皱着眉头跨过杂物，把箱子一把拖了出来。  
Sherlock翻了个白眼，在沙发里把自己埋得更深。接下去的十五分钟Mycroft会把行李全部倒出来收拾一遍，再擅自添加进她认为必要的一切物品，从卫生棉条到微型手枪。  
她像个姐姐时，Sherlock觉得她烦。她不像个姐姐时，Sherlock觉得她更烦。

她侧过脸偷偷端详起Mycroft，对方正忙着整理行李，难得地没有注意到妹妹的举动。她专注地打量着衣物，舌尖无意识地舔过嘴唇，Sherlock往那里盯了好一会儿，才把视线移到她的长发上，Mycroft有一头垂到腰上的柔软头发，整齐地梳到一边，露出她线条优美的下巴和脖子。Sherlock的视线从那里一路往下，在胸脯和腰肢停留了好一会儿。她觉得心里烦躁得厉害，喉咙也干得发痒。

她抬起手，遮住了自己的眼睛。

2.  
Mycroft把她的手拉开时，Sherlock已经快睡着了。  
她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，姐姐正俯身打量她。她们距离很近，Mycroft的香水味若有若无地笼罩下来，味道既古旧又妖娆，冥府之路，Sherlock吸了吸鼻子。从她的角度一低眼就能看到Mycroft的胸口，但她没敢往下看。  
“你的护照呢？” 她姐姐直起腰，居高临下地问道。  
“丢了。”她潦草地回答，慢吞吞坐起身。她没去看Mycroft的表情，也懒得去看，那张目空一切的漂亮脸蛋永远滴水不漏，而她一直是逃不走的输家。  
“我以为下午那场闹剧后，你会加倍热爱你的工作。” Mycroft在她对面的沙发上坐了下来，Sherlock不情愿地瞟了一眼，姐姐修长的腿裹在套装裤里，高跟鞋和唇色完全一致，鞋尖正对着她轻轻晃荡。  
Sherlock扭过头：“我不想讨论这个，”她烦躁地说，“梅林会搞定的。”  
“那我得颁给他一个最佳保姆奖，” Mycroft悠闲地靠上椅背，长发顺着她的肩膀流淌下来，Sherlock不能控制地盯着它们，“但这次他不会帮你的。”  
“你又跟他说了什么？” Sherlock愤怒地抬起头，“你无权妨碍我的工作，就算你是亚瑟。”  
“什么也没说，”她姐姐笑眯眯地往沙发里靠了靠，从怀里摸出一本护照扬了扬，“因为它在我这。”  
Sherlock张口结舌地瞪着她，好一会儿才找回了自己的舌头。  
“你从我身上偷了它？”  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
“该说的我下午都说完了。”  
“并没有，” Mycroft用高跟鞋尖轻轻点了点Sherlock的膝头，后者几乎像触电一样跳了起来，“我要挟你当了一次我的模特，而你对我丧失理智地大喊大叫，这就是我们下午做的所有事情，” 她掏出一张机票堂而皇之地夹进护照里，“所以我觉得有必要再创造一次交谈的机会。”  
“我不明白你为什么那么排斥，”她难得困惑地皱起眉头，“作为亚瑟时我从不干涉你，而作为姐姐，我只是想给你多拍几张照片而已。”  
Sherlock扭过头，只觉得下一秒自己就要淹没在汹涌的愤怒和委屈里，她使劲眨了眨眼，没有让眼泪掉下来。  
“如果你要的只是这些，”她轻声说，“那么我已经让你拍过照片了，把护照还给我，明天我还要飞阿富汗。”  
Mycroft纹丝不动。  
“下午的时候，你说我在控制你。”  
“控制是你唯一的表达方式。”  
“你觉得不公平。”  
“没人会觉得公平。”  
“不，”Mycroft轻轻笑了起来，“所有人都觉得既安全又满足，除了你，我的小妹妹。”  
“那大概是因为，” Sherlock忽然抬起头，这是今晚她第一次直视对方的眼睛，“我想要的和他们不太一样。”  
这次Mycroft没有再笑，她的指尖在下巴处交叠，这是她认真时才有的动作。  
“你想要什么？”

3.  
Sherlock没有回答，她永远不会回答这个问题。  
她缓缓向后靠，把自己埋进沙发深处。房间里异常安静，只有壁炉里的火发出轻微的噼啪声，听起来就像无数气泡在上升和碎裂，碎裂和上升。

她忽然想起下午在白厅的楼顶，Mycroft手中的相机也在持续地发出这样的声音。  
说来有趣，她姐姐最广为人知的身份居然是个摄影师，古典派，热爱建筑，只拍伦敦。她镜头下的人像更像是雕塑，每张都有一颗一览无余被扒开展览的心。  
居然会有人觉得被Mycroft拍是种幸运。

“伦敦属于我的镜头。”这是摄影家Mycroft Holmes的名言，但很少有人知道它还有下半句。  
“而你属于伦敦。”

说很少有人知道并不确切，严格来说只有Sherlock一个人。  
她出生的时候Mycroft已经7岁，是个漂亮狡黠的小女孩，那年她收到的圣诞礼物是一个相机，于是刚出生的Sherlock当仁不让地成为了姐姐最常用的模特。那些照片被妈妈收在了盒子里，姐妹俩回家过圣诞时才会偶尔翻到它们，看着上面形形色色的人，当然最多的还是自己，Sherlock第一次感觉到恐惧。  
“我后来才注意到韦恩叔叔的外遇对象就是我们的厨娘，”她指着照片上男人的眼睛说，“但你的照片已经吐露了这个秘密。”  
“这就是我喜欢摄影的原因，”她姐姐当时回答道，“秘密就在那里。”

秘密就在那里，Sherlock看着照片上的自己。  
黑色卷发的小女孩瞪大眼睛看着镜头，她的上身永远是微微前倾的姿势，似乎想扑上去抱住某人。不管何时何地，她的眼睛永远追随着镜头，或者是镜头背后的人。  
从那时起Sherlock再也没让姐姐拍过一张照片，她害怕Mycroft发现她的秘密。  
秘密就在那里。

大学毕业后Sherlock当上了记者，她喜欢冒险和刺激，更喜欢真相。她曾经总结过姐妹俩的区别，Mycroft拍下人的欲望，而Sherlock只拍欲望的结果。  
而最危险的结果就是战争。

当上战地记者后Sherlock觉得自己终于摆脱了过于聪明的姐姐的控制，很长一阵子Mycroft神龙不见首尾，即使Sherlock远赴伊拉克，也没有在临行前多见到她几面。出发前Sherlock异常顺利地搞定了贝克街的住所，还额外得到了一个室友，John，金发，性格温和，颇具厨艺，武力值极高，简直天造地设。  
在伊拉克时她不幸卷入了恐怖分子和当地政府的纷争，从天而降的几个英国特工救了她，其中一个戴着眼镜，自称珀西瓦尔，正在寻找继承人。  
于是她成了兰斯洛特。

这是第一个Mycroft不知道的秘密。

可惜秘密维持的时间并不久，严格算来只有两天半。  
当她回到伦敦，走进Kingsman在萨维尔街的总部时，墙上一幅伦敦的建筑摄影引起了她的注意。  
而等她迈入会议室，那点疑心就被狠狠坐了个实。  
她姐姐以无懈可击的姿态端坐在会议室尽头的椅子上，唇色是优雅的复古红，漂亮的唇角对她露出一个老奸巨猾的微笑。  
“你好，兰斯洛特，我是亚瑟。”

这个刺激来的过于猛烈，以至于后来当Sherlock看到自己被伦敦无数摄像头拍下的无数照片，以及221B和John的详细档案时，心中已经完全没有波澜。  
好吧，她想，原来伦敦属于Mycroft的镜头还有别的意思，字面上的意思，她姐姐终于找到了淋漓尽致发挥天才的领域。  
至于那后半句话，Sherlock属于伦敦，自然也属于拥有伦敦的人。  
就是这么简单的从属关系。

她恨Mycroft对感情的定义。  
所以她永远不会回答对方的问题。  
你想要什么？

4.  
也许是太久没有得到回答，Mycroft终于站起身来。  
Sherlock维持着一动不动的姿势，香水味越来越浓，古旧而妖娆的冥府之路，用得太久，这香味已经侵入了她姐姐的发丝。

一根手指抬起了Sherlock的下巴，Mycroft轻轻挪开了她挡在眼前的手。  
柔软的长发垂落在她的脸上，带着几分轻柔的凉意，Sherlock费劲地眨了眨眼睛，Mycroft离得太近了，近得她有点恍惚。又一根手指触碰了她，轻轻地在眼眶周围打着圈，Sherlock想象着它，白皙，纤细，然而无法挣脱。  
她想闭上眼，却又舍不得Mycroft近在咫尺的脸。

“漂亮的眼妆，” 她听到姐姐轻柔的声音，还带着几分磁性的沙哑，“但你忘了涂唇膏。”  
我只是没来得及卸完妆，Sherlock皱着眉头想反驳，嘴唇上的触感却使她僵在原地。  
Mycroft的唇压上了她的。

这是梦，Sherlock对自己说，不要动，一动就会醒。  
对方薄而柔软的嘴唇正慢条斯理地在她的唇上摩挲，Sherlock几乎能想象那抹充满诱惑的红色，这红色正一点点染上她的嘴唇，从Mycroft那里，到她这里。  
他们谁都没有张嘴，Mycroft耐心地一点点蹭着Sherlock的嘴唇，如果这是个吻，Sherlock不由自主地想，天哪，我真该早点跟她吵架。

良久，Mycroft终于放开Sherlock直起腰来，她的手指依然掌控着妹妹的下巴，小巧的下巴，还在微微颤抖。Sherlock迷茫地盯着她，不知道是被这个吻吓呆了，还是沉醉其中还没醒来。  
Mycroft低声笑了起来，她用指尖抹过自己的嘴唇，为Sherlock的唇角补上最后一点红色。  
“完美的妆容，”她把脸缓缓凑近，看着对方眼中越来越大的自己，“现在，可以开始一个真正的吻了。”

然而没等她开始，Sherlock忽然猛扑上来，用力咬住了她的唇。  
“我一向学得很快，”她搂住Mycroft的脖子，撬开牙齿吮吸她的舌尖，“亲爱的姐姐。”

几分钟后，也许是十几分钟后，当她们终于分开时，Sherlock已经有点气喘吁吁，她紧搂着Mycroft的脖子，脑袋埋在对方的颈窝里。  
“……为什么？”半晌她怯怯地问。

“既然你不肯告诉我你要什么，”对方贴着她耳边说，温热的鼻息扑上她的耳垂，“那就只能我来告诉你我想要什么。”

5.  
两个月后，当Sherlock灰头土脸地从阿富汗回来时，221B已经恢复了整洁，可爱的室友John裹着套头毛衣，像只毛茸茸的仓鼠般在门口迎接她的归来。  
“我在BBC上看到你了，新一代的玛丽.科尔文。”她骄傲地拍拍Sherlock的肩膀，被对方面不改色地掸了下去。  
“我可不想死于迫击炮，”Sherlock扔下行李箱打量四周，“我还有想见的人呢。”

房间已经恢复了整洁，丝毫看不出她临走当晚布朗运动般的凌乱。Sherlock偷偷瞄了眼沙发，很好，没有口红印子沾在上面。  
她对于临走那晚的记忆有点模糊，只记得自己死死搂着Mycroft的脖子狠命亲她，直到对方啼笑皆非地把自己从身上撕了下来。她的肩带和纽扣都已经拽松了，Mycroft的手指抚摸过她的肌肤，而她浑身颤抖。  
但她们没有做完。  
这他妈都怪Mycroft。  
她姐姐把牛皮糖般的她摁在床上，“等你平安回来，我们再继续，”她的手指从Sherlock身体里退出来，还带着些微的腥气，“记住，勇敢是愚蠢最好听的代名词。”  
Sherlock在黑暗中低低地嗯了一声，她知道对方听得见。  
Mycroft的手指滑过她的脸颊，轻轻拨弄着她耳边的卷发，  
“到那时，我会送你一个礼物。”  
“能提供些线索吗？”  
“不能。好了，睡觉吧，明天你还要赶飞机。”  
“吻我一下我就睡。”  
柔软的嘴唇准确无误地印上她的唇，耳厮鬓磨间她听见对方温柔的声音，  
“晚安，亲爱的Sherlock。”  
又一个轻柔的吻落在额头。

她再次见到Mycroft是在回来的第二天，傍晚时分一辆锃亮的小黑车停在221B门口，不动声色地把她接到了萨默塞特宫。Mycroft就站在门口，她穿着一套修身的晚礼服，Sherlock几乎没法移开视线。  
“你的礼物有这么隆重吗？”她东张西望地问。  
“一会儿就知道了，”她姐姐变戏法般捧出另一套晚礼服塞给她，“现在，换衣服，我们要迟到了。”

穿着晚礼服的Sherlock颇不自然地扭了扭脖子，但Mycroft牵着她的手来到化妆镜前。  
“坐下，”她的声音带着笑意，“我要给你补个唇膏。”  
Sherlock的眼睛亮了，“用上次的办法吗？”她的手不老实地攀上Mycroft的脖子，试图把她往下拉。  
“选个颜色，” 做姐姐的从善如流，“我会负责接下去的部分。”

她们手牵手穿过走廊时，Sherlock注意到周围空无一人。  
“Mycroft？”  
“没错。”  
Sherlock沉默了一会儿，忽然笑了起来：“我们就像冰雪奇缘里的那对姐妹，不过我猜你没看过那部电影。”  
“你错了，” Mycroft微笑着抬手抚弄她耳边乌黑的卷发，“我看过。我也同意。”  
她推开了大厅的门。

门背后是一个巨大的雪白展厅，三面墙壁都是层层叠叠的镜子，最大的那面墙上挂着一幅巨大的照片。  
照片显然是在房顶上拍的，远处是伦敦绵延的教堂和宫殿。画面的中心孤零零站着一个瘦削的女孩，满头乌黑卷发，嘴唇紧紧抿着，一脸忍耐的压抑表情。她有一双虹彩斑斓的眼睛，在阳光下几近透明，她回过头望着镜头，透明的眼睛异常明亮，亮得让人忘记了她的表情，忘记了周围灿烂的阳光，忘记了背后伫立的伦敦。  
照片里只剩她的眼睛，那双眼睛在倔强而挣扎地反复说着同一句话。  
秘密就在那里。

Sherlock认出了照片里的人，是她自己。  
临行前一天的下午，白厅楼顶，那是她们争吵前，Mycroft拍下的唯一一张照片。

那个下午Mycroft给她打了个电话，“我知道你明天就要飞阿富汗，”她在电话里说，“但我希望能见一见你。”  
于是她去了。  
姐姐在白厅的屋顶等她，看到对方脖子上的相机时，Sherlock的第一反应是扭头就走，但Mycroft叫住了她。  
“如果你离开，”她慢条斯理地转动着光圈，“我就告诉妈妈你要去阿富汗。”  
Sherlock愤怒地攥紧了拳头，“阿富汗是你亲自派下的任务，”她尖声说，“那我就告诉她你是英国的特务头子！”  
“没问题，”Mycroft的手指依然在拨动相机，“你觉得她会信谁？”  
Sherlock气得有点眼前发黑，控制，她姐姐永远在控制着一切，不管对方愿不愿意，不管原本会不会有更好的结局。  
她明明接到电话就毫不犹豫地向这里奔来，她明明永远都在毫不犹豫地向Mycroft所在的方向奔来。  
“你到底想干什么？”她用最后的耐心问道。  
“给你拍几张照片。”对方不动声色地答道，飞速举起相机冲她按下了快门。

就是那个瞬间，变成了现在墙上这幅美到极点的照片。

Sherlock记得这之后就是一场剧烈的争吵，她想不起来自己当时对Mycroft吼了些什么，她只记得自己反反复复地说着同一句话，  
“不要试图控制我。”

那是她第一次看到无所不能的姐姐诧异的样子。  
她忽然感到一阵胜利的喜悦。  
至少我说了一直想说的，她想，至于那个秘密，没关系，就让它一直是个秘密。

而那天晚上，上帝给了她另一份礼物。  
她赢了。

Sherlock从思绪中惊醒，Mycroft微笑着等着她。  
“我猜你想起了一些事情，”她牵起她的手，“给你1分钟，然后忘了它们。”  
“因为，”她看了看手表，“时间到了。”  
仿佛有魔法存在，Mycroft的话音刚落，大厅里就响起了音乐。  
勃拉姆斯温柔的圆舞曲。  
“愿意和我跳支舞吗？”她在Sherlock耳边悄声说，“就用我教会你的舞步。”  
Sherlock点点头，“很荣幸，”她俏皮地说，“我的女王。”

她们随着音乐慢慢旋转，萨默塞特宫的这间展厅只有她们俩，然而墙上的无数镜子映照出了无数个她们，Sherlock觉得自己正带着整个世界旋转，而整个世界都只有她和Mycroft。  
姐姐的手轻巧地搭在她的腰间，Sherlock忽然踮起脚吻上她的唇。  
“这就是我的秘密。”她悄声说。  
Mycroft笑了。

END

两句话番外：  
那天晚上Sherlock觉得，全世界加在一起也没有Mycroft的吊袜带性感。  
当然，Mycroft也是这么觉得的。


End file.
